Ikkeh Ikkeh Kimochi
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Pikiran polos yang seharusnya berada dalam diri Kuroko tergantikan oleh pikiran mesum. Salahkan Aomine yang membuat Kuroko berpikiran mesum terhadap hal-hal yang dialaminya. Lantas? bagaimana pikirannya bila bertemu Akashi? Ia tak mau lagi menonton vidio yang memiliki judul nista itu. Akakuro. Warning: OOC,gajelas,anehdll. Don't like don't read.


Koridor sekolah Teiko saat ini tampak sepi. Hanya beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang memenuhi koridor itu. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, wajar saja bila hampir seluruh murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

**TAP TAP**

Terlihat pemuda bersurai_ navy blue_ tengah berjalan di koridor sepi itu. Ia membawa sebuah kaset vidio yang entah mengapa memiliki judul yang tak patut dibaca. Wajah _**tan **_itu menunjukan senyuman aneh. Antara senyuman bahagia dan... mesum.

"Aominecchi!" sapa seseorang. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Aominecchi' itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ehem**pacarnya**ehem datang.

Ia melirik malas, "Apa?" tangannya mulai merangkul pemuda _blonde_ itu, "Kan sudah kubilang, panggil aku Daiki. Bukan Aomine."

"Hehe, maaf Daikicchi~ kau belum pulang ssu?" pemuda bersurai blonde itu berjalan di samping Aomine. Hanya sebuah gelengan yang didapati dari jawaban pertanyaan itu.

Aomine melirik Kise sekilas. Sebuah ide nista melintas di pikirannya, "Oi, Kise..."

"Hm?"

"Nonton vidio bokep yuk." ajak pemuda bersurai _navy blue_—Aomine Daiki—dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Seketika itu juga Kise mematung dengan tampang bodoh.

"E-eh?!" Pemuda yang diajak nonton vidio **bokep** itu menggeleng kepalanya, "Ng-ngga mau ssu! ajak yang lain saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa, hah? seru tahu!" tangan kekar itu mulai menarik paksa lengan si blonde, "Kalau kau menontonnya bersamaku, kita bisa melakukan **'itu'** nanti malam!"

"H-heeeeeh?!"

Pemuda yang ditarik lengannya itu bernama Kise Ryouta. Seorang model sekaligus pemain basket yang terkenal dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Kini Kise berstatus menjadi pacar Aomine Daiki. Jangan tanya mengapa Kise mau dengan orang buluk seperti Aomine. Ada alasan kuat yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dengan pemuda_** tan**_ itu.

Wajahnya yang tampan, kehebatan dalam basket serta profesinya sebagai model membuat Kise digilai banyak wanita. Sekalipun digilai banyak wanita, Kise ingin menjaga pikirannya. Sederhana saja, ia tidak mau berpikiran **'bokep'** seperti anak SMA jaman sekarang.

Tak terkecuali Aomine yang masuk daftar list _**"Siswa bokep SMP Teiko"**_

Iris madu itu membulat horror ketika Aomine mulai mengajaknya ke ruang _audio visual_. Ia menatap liar keadaan sekitar—berusaha mencari pengganti dirinya untuk menemani Aomine nonton film nista itu. Ia tidak mau pikirannya teracuni oleh hal hal yang tak boleh ia lihat!

"Are? Kise-kun, Aomine-kun domo."

Dan iris madu itu terhenti pada sosok pemuda bermahkota babyblue di depannya.

"Yo Tetsu!" sapa Aomine sambil merangkul Kise sok akrab, "Belum pulang?"

Pemuda berparas manis itu menggeleng, "Uhm. Kalian sendiri sedang apa? mau ke ruang _audio visual_?"

"Ku-Kurokocchi to—hmmmfh!"

"Iya. Kami mau ke ruang _audio visual_!" potong Aomine cepat. Kini tangannya membekap mulut Kise untuk tidak berbicara.

Iris babyblue mengernyit heran, "Untuk apa? kalian mau menonton film?"

"Iya!" Aomine hanya nyengir begitu melihat raut bingung si babyblue.

Pemuda babyblue yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu menghela nafas, "Sumimasen. Bukannya aku melarang kalian untuk menonton, hanya saja Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk mengunci seluruh ruangan di koridor ini. Rawan pencurian katanya."

Raut kekecewaan kini tercetak di wajah Aomine, "Apa?! k-kenapa!"

Persetan dengan Aomine yang sedih, Kise sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan sampai lompat-lompat kegirangan.

_**'Bagus Kurokocchi!'** _batin Kise menjerit senang.

"Tapi kalau kalian mau menonton, akan kubukakan lagi. Tak apa selama Akashi-kun tidak tahu."

Manik madu Kise membulat horror. Jadi Kuroko akan membuka ruangan itu?! tidaaaak!

"A-Ano, Gi-gini deh ssu!" Kise menarik tangan Kuroko dan memohon dengan_** puppy eyes** _andalannya, "Kurokocchi bisa temani Aominecchi nonton? Gomen ssu, manager ku bilang ada pemotretan dadakan!"

Kuroko merinding melihat muka Kise yang seperti anjing hilang. Ia menghela nafas begitu tahu sahabatnya didesak oleh pemotretan. Mau tak mau, ia harus menemani Aomine untuk **'menonton'**. Yah, Kuroko juga nganggur, tak ada salahnya kan menonton bersama sahabatnya?

"Baiklah aku akan temani Aomine-kun menonton."

Oh Kuroko, seandainya kau tahu apa yang akan kalian **'tonton'** nanti...

* * *

**Ikkeh Ikkeh Kimochi**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

**Pairing: Akakuro. Slight!Aokise**

**Warning: OOC, aneh, gajelas dan segalanya**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Aneh sekali, tak biasanya Kuroko merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Rasanya takut sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah apalagi ke kelas—itulah pemikiran si babyblue. Entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak biasanya datang dalam dirinya. Setahunya, ia tidak penakut ataupun goyah. Jujur saja, ini bukan jiwa Kuroko yang biasanya. Apa di dalam Kuroko ada jiwa lain? ugh, itu sangat aneh.

**ZRAAAAK**

Pintu itu tergeser dan menampakan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang menutupi mukanya. Ia berlari cepat ke arah bangkunya dan cepat-cepat membenamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang dijadikan sebagai bantal. Ia memegang pipinya yang memanas. Entah sejak kapan semburat merah sudah menghiasi wajah porselennya. Ini aneh sekali, mengapa ia malu tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Malu karena memikirkan semburat merah yang tak kunjung menghilang, Kuroko kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha memikirkan hal lain yang bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari perasaan aneh ini.

Seharusnya... ia bisa berpikir jernih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Aah.. Dame Senpai..."**_

_**"Y-Yamete..."**_

_**"Aaa-aaah~"**_

_**"I..Ikkeh...Senpai..."**_

_**"Onegai..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BRUUUK!**

Dan Kuroko langsung terjatuh dari kursinya begitu pikiran nista merengsek masuk ke dalam otaknya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang Kuroko lakukan hingga pikiran laknat itu bisa bersarang di otaknya?! Tidak! kemana akal sehat yang selalu ada di dalam dirinya?!

Cepat-cepat Kuroko kembali ke kursinya dan langsung menampar kedua pipinya berkali-kali.

"Tenang, Tetsuya! Tenang!" ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dari pikirannya barusan, "Tetsuya masih polos! Tetsuya anak baik yang tidak berpikiran kotor!"

**PLAK PLAK PLAK **

Ia tak peduli pipinya yang semakin memerah karena tamparannya sendiri— asalkan itu cara agar ia bisa berpikir jernih, ia rela melakukannya. Ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat dan terus menampar. Tanpa sadar, dua orang siswa masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Ada suara tamparan, nanodayo." kata pemuda ber-megane, Shintarou Midorima.

"Eh? iya kah?"

Pemuda bersurai hijau dan merah itu tampak bingung melihat suara tamparan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Iris heterocrome itu langsung menampilkan raut kepanikan begitu tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari ehem**pacarnya**ehem.

"Tetsuya?!" Pemuda yang memiliki iris beda warna itu langsung menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsuya anak baik! Tetsuya bisa berpikiran jernih! Tetsuya tidak tahu** ikkeh ikkeh kimochi** apalah itu! Tetsuya tidak tahuuuuu!"

Tanpa menyadari kehadiran pemuda bermata dwiwarna—Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko terus menyemangati dirinya sambil menampar berkali-kali.

Pemuda yang bernama Akashi Seijuro itu langsung mematung. Apa yang Kuroko lakukan? Kalau tak salah, ia mendengar Kuroko berkata **ikkeh ikkeh kimochi**.

"T-Tetsuya? apa yang kau lakukan?" Akashi langsung menghentikan kedua tangan Kuroko yang terus menampar itu, "Hentikan. Wajahmu sudah memerah karena tamparanmu sendiri."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang iris babyblue yang indah dan sedikit berair. Sepertinya Kuroko menahan rasa sakit akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Matanya yang sedikit berair membuat pandangannya memburam. Ia menatap seseorang di depannya. Rambut merah dan mata beda warna... Akashi Seijuro kah?

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko mengerjap pelan—berusaha meyakinkan sosok didepannya, "Kau.. Akashi-kun?"

Yang ditanya justru menjadi bingung, "Kau Tetsuya kan?"

Hei, mengapa kalian saling tanya-tanyaan begini?

"A-Akashi-kun, selamat pagi." Kuroko mengusap kedua pipinya. Andaikan ada kaca, pasti ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya sekarang.

**SRET**

Mengabaikan sapaannya, kini tangan Akashi sudah membingkai wajah Kuroko dengan sempurna. Sesekali ia mengusap pipi yang memerah itu, "Tetsuya ada-ada saja. Pasti sakit kan?"

**DEG**

Kini wajahnya sedikit memerah karena jaraknya dengan Akashi terbilang sangat dekat. Seandainya Midorima mendorong Akashi, pasti Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berciuman. Oke abaikan pikiran Kuroko yang mulai melantur tak berarah.

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko dapat melihat langsung raut wajah sang kapten yang penuh rasa khawatir. Ya, hanya Kuroko yang mampu membuat Akashi menjadi khawatir dan melunak. Pertahanan besi Akashi bisa mencair hanya karena sosok babyblue di depannya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa." Kuroko menundukan kepalanya untuk mengalihkannya dari wajah Akashi. Aneh sekali, tak biasanya Kuroko mudah malu. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan manis oleh Akashi—dan jujur saja, ia tidak pernah merasa semalu ini. Biasanya ia hanya tersipu sedikit saja, tidak sampai separah ini!

"Kau kenapa sih?" Akashi semakin memperdekat jaraknya dengan pemuda di depannya. Kini ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Kuroko yang tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya Kuroko menahan nafas?

Akashi semakin mendekat—membuat tubuh Kuroko bergerak mundur untuk menjauh. Karena Kuroko semakin menjauh, reflek kaki Kuroko ia letakan pada kursinya sehingga posenya sedikit mengangkang. Akashi yang gemas pada sikap Kuroko yang menjauh darinya itu pun semakin gencar mendekat.

Dan detik itu juga pikiran cukup kotor merengsek masuk dalam otaknya.

'Po-posisi ini kan...' batin Kuroko yang bengong melihat posisinya dengan Akashi. Posisi ini sungguh mirip dengan posisi di vidio itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

**BRUK!**

Dengan cepat, Kuroko langsung menubruk badan Akashi dan berlari keluar kelas. Melihat Kuroko yang keluar kelas membuat Akashi mengejarnya. Midorima yang menjadi saksi mereka berdua hanya bengong. Kuroko seperti putri yang dikejar pangeran layaknya cerita cerita fiksi anak-anak. Ah, Midorima cukup malas meladeni tingkah pasangan Akakuro yang aneh. Ia pun duduk di kursinya dan membuka buku untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Sementara itu, terlihat pemuda bersurai babyblue yang berjalan lesu di lorong kelas atas. Oke, jangan tanya mengapa ia bisa berlari sampai ke sini. Sepertinya ia tidak melihat arah hingga tahu-tahu sudah berada di lorong kelas atas. Ah sudahlah, toh ia hapal jalan kembali ke kelasnya. Iseng, ia pun melihat-lihat lorong kelas yang masih sepi itu.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Merasa dipanggil, Kuroko pun mencari sumber suara, "Momoi-san, selamat pagi."

Gadis berwarna _peach_ itu menghampiri Kuroko, "Tumben kau ke kelas atas. Ada apa?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja."

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, "Huh? kukira kau ke sini karena mau bertemu denganku!" ia merangkul sebelah lengan Kuroko dan menjadikannya sebagai senderan.

"M-Momoi-san, kalau Akashi-kun melihatnya, kau bisa dibunuh." kata Kuroko berusaha lepas dari rangkulan gadis itu. Momoi hanya merengut sebal. Lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya mementingkan Akashi. Yah, Momoi memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Akashi sudah memiliki Kuroko.

"Mou, Tetsu-kun nggak seru, ah!"

Kuroko pun tersenyum, "Gomen. Aku milik Akashi-kun."

"Ya-ya terserah Tetsu-kun saja." tangan gadis itu memperlihatkan sebuah buku yang memiliki cover kumpulan anjing, "Nee, nee! Bulan depan Okaa-san akan membelikanku anjing! menurut Tetsu-kun, mana yang bagus?"

Iris babyblue itu meneliti buku di depannya. Maniknya terhenti pada tulisan **'Top Model Doggy'**.

_**'Doggy...'**_ batin Kuroko seperti teringat sesuatu. Tunggu! sepertinya ia tahu hal yang berhubungan dengan** 'Doggy'**.

_**'Doggy... style...' **_batin Kuroko berhasil menemukan jawabannya. Lagi-lagi ia teringat pada vidio yang dilihatnya kemarin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"S-Senpai s-sakit...hentikan.."**

**"Ayolah ini baru tiga.. tahanlah sedikit lagi."**

**_._**

**_._**

"HUUWAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuroko menjerit(?) begitu teringat percakapan nista di vidio kemarin. Ia langsung kabur meninggalkan Momoi sendiri di lorong kelas. Entah apa yang membuat Kuroko bisa menghilang semakin cepat, yang jelas ia ingin kabur. Momoi mematung begitu Kuroko pergi meninggalkannya—mengakibatkan buku kumpulan anjing itu terhempas ke lantai. Iris _peach pink_ itu menatap kepergian Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tanda tanya yang besar.

"Satsuki, apa kau melihat Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Dan Momoi dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kapten basket itu, "Huwaa! Akashi-kun bikin kaget saja! T-Tetsu-kun sudah berlari ke sana!"

Tanpa mengucap terima kasih, Akashi juga meninggalkan Momoi sendiri di lorong kelas. Kini Momoi benar-benar mematung dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Cih, Satsuki kau menghalangi ku!" pemuda berkulit tan itu sedikit mendorong tubuh gadis itu. Untung saja Momoi memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga ia tidak terjatuh akibat dorongan kecil dari teman masa kecilnya.

"Dai-chan kasar sekali!"

"Kau menghalangi-ku, teme." Aomine hanya menatap malas sosok gadis itu.

"Hih! masa bodo kalau Dai-chan!" Momoi merengut sebal kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Nee, Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun kenapa sih? dia agak aneh."

Iris _navy blue_ itu menatap malas, "Kenapa dengan Tetsu?"

"Ish, aku tanya malah balik tanya!"

Pemuda berkulit **tan** itu kembali memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Tetsu aneh? aneh kenapa? batinnya bertanya.

Sebesit jawaban terlintas di pikirannya, "Mungkin Tetsu aneh karena menonton vidio kemarin."

Awalnya Momoi tidak peduli, namun mendengar kata 'vidio' membuat ia tertarik. Vidio apa yang ditonton oleh Kuroko hingga ia jadi aneh begitu?

"Nande? Vidio apa?" Momoi mulai menarik-narik lengan baju Aomine—mencegah pemuda itu untuk masuk ke kelas, "Yak! beritahu aku, Dai-chan!"

Iris _navy blue_ itu menatap malas, "Vidio bokep **Ikkeh Ikkeh Kimochi**! udah ah, aku mau masuk kelas!"

Aomine pun meninggalkan Momoi yang mematung di lorong kelas. Iris _peach_ itu membulat ketika mendengar nama vidio laknat itu. Jujur saja, vidio itu cukup terkenal di kalangan siswa siswi bokep se-Teiko.

"APAAAAAAAA?!" dan detik itu juga Momoi menjerit tak tertahan.

Uh Momoi, ingatkan dirimu untuk menjaga Kuroko dari hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

.

.

.

"A-Akashi-kun lepaskan aku..."

"Tak mau. Kalau Tetsuya kulepaskan, kau pasti akan kabur."

"Kh.. a-ayolah berhenti memeluku seperti ini."

"Tidak mau."

Semakin berontak, semakin erat. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Akashi dan Kuroko di koridor sekolah. Ya, dilihat dari mana pun situasi mereka sudah tertangkap dan menangkap. Kuroko tak bisa bergerak karena Akashi memeluknya dari belakang. Ayolah, ia tidak mau kemesraannya dilihat oleh murid-murid lain. Oke abaikan pikiran Kuroko yang lagi-lagi melantur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Akashi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Pemuda yang dipeluknya hanya menunduk—mengakibatkan surai biru mudanya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Jawab aku, Tetsuya." Akashi masih gencar menuntut jawaban pada orang di depannya.

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu hanya menunduk. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak jelas tentang perasaan yang dialaminya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya semakin sensitif, tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan. Kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh **Akashi** dan **vidio yang kemarin ia tonton**.

Kelopak mata itu tertutup rapat-rapat. Ia mencoba memikirkan hal lain selain Akashi dan vidio bokep itu.

**.**

**.**

**"A-Akashi-kun yamete..."**

**"Maaf Tetsuya, kau membuatku lupa diri."**

**"Kh...nnngh Y-Ya..mete~"**

**"Suki da yo, Tetsuya."**

**"Boku mo...khh.."**

**.**

**.**

**JDUAAAAAR!**

Dan Kuroko merasa ada ledakan besar dalam otaknya.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan diri Kuroko? ah, terutama pikirannya!

Mengapa... ia bisa berpikir nista seperti itu?! Bukannya memikirkan hal lain, ia malah berpikir semakin **'mesum'** ! Kali ini ia memikirkan Akashi dan dirinya lagi **'itu'** dan Kuroko mengucapkan kata-kata **'itu'** sesuai dengan vidio** 'itu'**.

Oh Shit, selamat tinggal jiwa polos yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh nya. Selamat datang jiwa mesum Kuroko.

"A-Akashi-kun..." Kuroko mencoba berbicara. Kini matanya terasa memburam karena berair menahan malu, "Aku.."

"Ya?" Kali ini Akashi membalikan posisinya. Ia bisa langsung menatap Kuroko dengan leluasa.

"Apa?" Iris heterochrome nya mulai bingung.

"Aku menonton..."

"Iya, nonton apa?"

"Itu.. err..."

"Tetsuya cepatlah."

"Vidio..."

"Vidio? Vidio apa?"

"..."

Siapapun tolong Kuroko. Dirinya tak sanggup mengucapkan judul vidio nista itu. Aaaargh! Aomine harus bertanggung jawab!

"Tetsuya.." iris heterochrome itu menatap langsung iris babyblue di depannya. Tatapannya melunak untuk menuntut jawaban.

Namun Kuroko mengartikannya **cepat jawab kau membuang waktuku Tetsuya sayang.**

"Kh..." Ah! ia sudah tidak peduli lagi! Ia pun menjawabnya dengan lantang, "AKU MENONTON VIDIO BOKEP YANG BERJUDUL **IKKEH IKKEH KIMOCHIIIIIIIII!**"

"..."

**APA?!**

"T-Tetsuya?!" Iris heterochrome nya benar-benar membulat terkejut. Ia tidak sepolos itu, ia mengerti apa itu 'Ikkeh Ikkeh Kimochi'. Itu adalah hal laknat yang amat dijauhi oleh Akashi.

"Aku menontonnya! Aku menontonnya bersama Aomine-kun di ruang audio visual! Aku melihat semuanya! desahan, in out, ikkeh, onegai, yamete, kimochi, suki da yo apalah itu! Aku tahu semuanya! Posisi-posisinya juga aku tahu semuanyaaaaaa!" Kuroko benar-benar memuntahkan semua keresahan yang dialaminya. Mou, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi!

Akashi kini mematung. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh pacarnya yang mengaku di depannya.

Mengaku menonton vidio yang seharusnya tidak ia tonton.

"Hah.. Hah..." nafas Kuroko tersengal-sengal. Astaga, ia benar-benar mencurahkan semua keresahannya tentang vidio itu. Pasti ia akan dimarahi Akashi karena menonton vidio yang seharusnya tidak ia tonton.

Seandainya ia menolak tawaran Kise untuk menggantikannya, pasti ia tidak mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini.

"Gomenne Akashi-kun..." ingin rasanya si babyblue menangis sekencang-kencangnya, "M-maaf aku tak berhasil menjadi uke polos yang kau inginkan.."

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu hanya terdiam. Ia masih terdiam dan tak merespon permintaan maaf dari orang di depannya. Melihat Akashi yang hanya 'berdiam' membuat Kuroko semakin takut. Apa ini akhir hidupnya?

"Tak apa, Tetsuya." Akashi pun membuka suaranya. Ia menghela nafas, "Tetsuya sedang masa puber kan? kurasa wajar bila kau mulai tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Iris babyblue itu membulat, "A-aku tidak pernah tertarik hal-hal itu! Aku dipaksa Aomine-kun!"

Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menusuk-nusuk Aomine dari belakang.

"Daiki?" Akashi tersenyum dan menghapus jejak air mata yang turun di pipi si babyblue, "Aku berterima kasih pada Daiki."

Kuroko mengerjap pelan, "H-hah?"

Awalnya Akashi hanya tersenyum, namun semakin lama ia melunturkan senyumannya. Kini senyuman itu tergantikan oleh seringai yang menakutkan. Kuroko pun sampai bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Nee, Tetsuya~" Akashi mengucapkan kata dengan nada yang seduktif, "Kau sudah tahu semuanya kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk tanpa rasa dosa.

"Jadi..." Seringai itu semakin melebar. Ia pun semakin mendekat pada si babyblue untuk menciumnya, "Kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

Iris babyblue itu mengerjap pelan—seolah tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Akashi, "A-apa?"

"Kuulangi lagi ya, sayang..." Nada itu semakin memberat dan menggoda. Akashi pun berbisik di telinga Kuroko yang memerah menahan malu, "Kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

**JDEEEEER**

Petir, tanah longsor, banjir datang merasuki otak Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tersenyum kaku, "Kau bercanda kan?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan. Seringai itu masih tetap bertahan—membuat Kuroko terjerumus dalam pikiran mesum.

"Kita mau melakukan apa memangnya?" tanya Kuroko dengan _**positif thinking.**_ Benar, ia harus positif. Akashi itu tidak mesum—seharusnya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Bagi Kuroko, senyuman itu tersirat berjuta-juta jawaban yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar.

"Kita akan melakukannya, sayang. Kita akan melakukan sesuai yang kau ketahui~" Akashi sengaja berbisik dengan suara berat yang menggoda, "Desahan, in out, ikkeh, onegai, yamete, kimochi, suki da yo, semuanya akan kita lakukan~"

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!?"

Dan Kuroko bersumpah untuk mengutuk Aomine dengan segala kemesumannya. Ingatkan Kuroko untuk membunuh Aomine dengan pass nya. Ia juga mengutuk vidio itu dan mengutuk pikiran Akashi yang entah mengapa **juga** berpikiran mesum.

Eh? kau bilang juga? berarti kau sendiri mau kan?

Dasar Kuroko Tetsuya, uke yang depannya saja polos, tetapi belakangnya sudah ternodai oleh hal-hal dewasa.

Yah, namanya masa puber. Wajar kan? hihihi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Judulnya memang ambigu sangat /plak

Hola, Rikka desu~ kali ini Rikka bawakan oneshot Akakuro XD yahh, gomenne bukan rated M... hanya nyerempet (?) aja.

FF ini dibuat untuk menunggu FF Ranbara untuk apdet. Semoga terhibur~

**Review pls? onegai~ arigatou~ :3 **


End file.
